<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star-Crossed Wishing by Bitway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125061">Star-Crossed Wishing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway'>Bitway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tanabata, Time Travel AU, alpha has feelings and acknowledges them but they still funky and weird, kinda angsty?, one of many timelines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to save the world via time travel is the worst. Especially when the world is constantly reset. The only thing worse then that is constantly passing by the one you love in each new timeline.</p><p>Tonight, during a festival, they meet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha/Fei Rune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star-Crossed Wishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowded street made it difficult to move in. The only place one could escape the mass was to stand beside a vendor. And then you had to deal with either the heat from their food or listen to them if they tried to lure you into a deal. Not to mention there were others trying to flock towards the only limited free space, which soon made it just as crowded.</p><p>This was exactly why Alpha disliked festivals. The crowd, the noise, the impossibility of being able to find somewhere quiet. If he had to chase someone down for a mission, it would be far too easy to lose them amongst the sea of people. Thankfully, tonight wasn't one of those missions. Or any mission, really.</p><p>An error occurred when he had gone back in time. It had shot him a week too early from when he needed to be present. It was rather unfortunate, but there wasn't anything that could be done. He decided that he could wait and, with more time, plan accordingly. But as much as he liked to plan, he needed to enjoy some time outside. To clear his mind and look at the world around him- when was the last time he was ever granted a moment of peace, anyway?</p><p>Alpha admits he may have chosen the wrong day and hour to get some fresh air. The date of July 7th didn't seem important, but he was proven wrong when he had ventured into the city.</p><p>The people here were celebrating Tanabata. With some quick research thanks to his trusty futuristic earpiece, he could learn about this festival. In short, it originated from a story about star-crossed lovers. In current times (or at least for this timeline) people celebrated by writing wishes and hanging them on bamboo. Truthfully, he didn't understand the shift from story to modern day tradition, but he wouldn't question it.</p><p>Alpha lets out a sigh. There was no reason for him to be out here for this long. If he wanted to enjoy a more quiet time outside, he would do it tomorrow. As he is about to step back into the crowd, he stops as he spots a familiar face.</p><p>"Fei?"</p><p>Grey eyes lock onto a green-haired boy. He'd recognize him anywhere and in any timeline. But he also knew that this wasn't <em>his</em> Fei. It was this world- this timeline's Fei.</p><p>And he looked like he was enjoying the festival with a couple of friends. While he couldn't guess their names, Alpha recognized them as his Fei's friends. They were lucky, a part of him thinks, to still know Fei and be by his side in this time.</p><p>He couldn't ignore the painful thump against his chest, especially when he saw Fei laugh. When was the last time he had seen that? In the previous timeline, they only passed each other by without a word. Alpha was in the middle of his mission and didn't dare call out to him. By the time he was done, Fei was gone.</p><p>In this timeline, their fate would be the same. Alpha could only gaze at him from afar and let his feelings burn in his chest. It was the price he paid for trying to save their future.</p><p>Or perhaps this time would be different. Fei had caught the time traveler staring. And for a moment their eyes met. The world around them disappeared. It hardly felt like they were standing feet apart within the crowded street. But this couldn't last forever. In this time, they were strangers.</p><p>Alpha pulls his gaze away from Fei. He decides to disappear and return to his current lodgings for the night. Finding a way through so many people is tough, but he'll manage. He always does.</p><p>After escaping the main street, Alpha finds himself in a more quiet section of the festival. It was a road with few people, but one of the brightest at night. On each side of the path were rows of trees decorated with lights and strips of papers dangling from the branches.</p><p>He approached the nearest one and a light breeze made a purple paper come loose. It freed itself from the branch, but before it could hit the ground, Alpha caught it. Without meaning to, he read the wish upon it.</p><p>
  <em>'I wish to see you smile and be the reason behind it.'</em>
</p><p>This was…a wish? It seemed so vague and, surprisingly, unmaterialistic. Regardless of his thoughts on the wish, he ties it back onto the branch. This time, he tightens it to ensure it would stay in place. Alpha steps back, content with his job. Now it was time to go back home.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>The sudden voice doesn't startle him, as unexpected as that was. When Alpha turns around, his eyes meet with Fei's shining curious ones.</p><p>"Are you all by yourself?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why?" Fei frowns.</p><p>Alpha opens his mouth to answer before shutting it. He couldn't tell him why, not truthfully. He could easily think of a cover, but he was never good at lying. And if he was like the Fei he knew…then he could easily spot out his lie to.</p><p>Unfortunately, his silence doesn't mesh well with the boy. That curiosity in his gaze had been replaced with a splash of mischief.</p><p>"You're not going to answer the guy you were staring at all night?"</p><p>"I was not staring at you all night."</p><p>"Oh? You weren't? But you <em>were</em> staring at me."</p><p>"…"</p><p>Fei wears a grin as if he had won this…whatever this was.</p><p>"It's okay. I did stare back so we're kinda even." Fei turns and hums. His gaze turns up towards the nearest branch with swaying wishes. He hops towards it and reaches out so his fingers gently graze the paper. "I kinda want to read all of these."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I dunno. Curiosity?" He shrugs. "But I like seeing what other people wish for. If I can give a little prayer for theirs, then maybe mine will come true to. And if mine doesn't…well at least someone else's might, right?"</p><p>Alpha nods as he glances to the wishes. Should he pray for that stranger's wish? It's not like he was religious in any form, but it was the thought that counts.</p><p>"Have you written one yet?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What?!" Fei gasps. "You were going to leave without writing one? You come to celebrate without even writing a wish? Seriously? You're pretty strange, you know that?"</p><p>"I've been told that before."</p><p>"Well…you have to write one! It's not every day you get to make a wish like this." A playful smirk eases onto his face. "For starting at me, you'll write one. So, just wait here while I grab you a paper."</p><p>Before he could even argue that Fei earlier said they were even, he has already run off. Alpha holds back a sigh as his gaze goes up to the night sky. It would be much easier on him to just…leave. He was nothing to this timeline's Fei. And yet…he couldn't get his feet to move.</p><p>Alpha wanted to stay. He wanted to be around Fei whether or not he was the original. He wanted to talk with him more and hear about his life in this time. Even if they could never be what they once were, all he wanted was a taste of that life once more. It didn't seem rational to him, but when had love ever been?</p><p>"I'm back!" Fei announces as he waves at Alpha.</p><p>The boy hops to his side and hands him a green-colored strip of paper along with a pen.</p><p>"You know what you're supposed to write, right?"</p><p>"Yes. A wish."</p><p>"Your wish. One you want to come true."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>Alpha stares at the blank strip in his hand. Writing upon the palm of his hand was difficult and this would definitely be his worst penmanship. He could feel Fei's gaze on him. And when he glances up, he catches Fei on his tiptoes trying to peek at what Alpha is writing. Fei blinks before taking a step back and whistling as if he was innocent this whole time. Alpha kept his gaze on him for a moment longer before continuing to write.</p><p>
  <em>'I wish to meet you again.'</em>
</p><p>He hesitates on putting down Fei's name but decides it's fine without it. If that other wish was vague, then maybe that's how they were supposed to be.</p><p>"What did you wish for? If you tell me, I'll tell you mine."</p><p>Alpha hands Fei the pen back without giving an answer. Yes, he is curious to hear what he wrote. Yes, he wants to know his wish and hope that he is a part of it. But he's already done enough by speaking with him. If this were to continue further…he wasn't sure if his heart could take it.</p><p>As he ties his paper onto a branch, giving it an extra knot, he makes sure the other boy can't see his wish from this angle. Once done, he steps back with his gaze remaining upon his wish.</p><p>"You can read mine when I leave."</p><p>"What? Why not right now?"</p><p>"I…cannot say why," Alpha starts. "I am not used to wishing or having others read my wish. I would just prefer if you do it when I'm gone."</p><p>"Aren't you curious about mine?"</p><p>"I am, but…you've done enough for me tonight." Alpha turns to look at him. He would never forget the time spent with him tonight even if it was brief. He'd like to imagine his Fei would have dragged him to this festival if the world wasn't in need of saving. It would be a break from work...something the other boy always knew he needed. "Thank you for your time."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fei stares back with a light blush on his face. It was a sight he hadn't been expecting tonight. A small and gentle smile from Alpha. Like most of his smiles it didn't last long, but it was a sight to behold. He wished that he had his phone out to take a picture of it- of him.</p><p>He almost doesn't register when Alpha says his goodbyes. He's already turning to leave, and Fei reaches out a hand to stop him. His hand grabs onto nothing but air; Alpha was out of his reach.</p><p>He wanted to go after him. Shout at him to stop and make him stay and spend the rest of the night together, but…he couldn't. Alpha had a mission he needed to accomplish. It was hard enough that it made him restart timeline after timeline, and getting involved with him now would just make things harder.</p><p>Fei lets out a sigh and stares at the ground. He bites his lip. He would be okay. They both would. When everything was over, they could go back to their normal lives.</p><p>For now, he turns to look at the branch. That swaying green strip had instantly caught his eyes. He glanced back to make sure Alpha was gone. When he couldn't see his back, he moves under the branch and gently grabs Alpha's paper.</p><p>He takes in a breath and can feel tears pricking at his eyes. He keeps a smile up as a warm feeling takes over his chest.</p><p>"You didn't have to wish for something like that, silly…we will meet again, Alpha."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to write something alfei inspired by this prompt-</p><p>https://prompts-for-the-otp.tumblr.com/post/175818069033/prompt-201</p><p>but I could never think of a full story/plot so a one shot would do. 2 years later I finally did it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>